


Personification

by PikaxGirl42



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Cutting, Depression, Emotions, I like to think that I sound like a big baby, I try not to be heavy about them, Short Story, Social Anxiety, Some People Suck, bad coping, figuring out the tags, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaxGirl42/pseuds/PikaxGirl42
Summary: My mind can make my emotions seem like people sometimes.......... they're kinda assholes really.It's where I tell about my depression, social anxiety, and negative thinking in a fantasy type of way, and how I get through them. This may or may not trigger people so this is your warning.I'm not trying to get attention. I just felt better after writing the first chapter and wanted to tell people how I feel without me messing up.





	Personification

**Author's Note:**

> I just need to get everything out I guess.

It was a lovely warm night. A gentle breeze blew every now and then, and the flowers would sway oh so gently. In the middle of a deep forest stood a mansion that was brightly lit. You could hear soft music playing and laughter of merriment. It would seem a ball was taking place, and only the invited had attended. A figure could be seen slowly making their way to the front doors. If you looked closely, that figure would be me. I was dressed in a black dress that ended to a purple color at the bottom. The dress had hugged my hips and from there would billow out to the floor. I was wearing matching heels that I would come to regret later that night.

I slowly made my way up the steps, to the front door, and rung the doorbell. The doors slowly opened with a loud creak. "Now arriving, Madame Lady of Tirenia!" There was quick applauses as I curtsied and descended down the stairs. The music had started up again and everyone went back to what they were doing. There was a lot of people here tonight. There were people who would stare, people who would whisper, people who were placing bets, people who wanted to dance, and people who had nothing better to do than try and one up everyone else. I didn't want to be here tonight, but I always found myself being here anyway. I didn't want to mingle tonight, nor did I want to dance. I just wanted to be home either reading or having a good sleep. That was never the case though and it would always irk my emotions to a certain degree. I saw my friends and twin brother here, but they left awhile ago to do couple things. A pressuring feeling started inside of chest when they left to have fun without me yet again. I guess that's on me for being single, though I never really found anyone attractive if I wasn't friends with them first. Even then I'm my own obstacle, being scared to even try to date anyone.

The night grew on and the pressuring feeling grew as well. I kept telling myself that I was just being a baby. That I didn't need to be around people all the time like some helpless person. That my problems were just little things compared to other people with real problems. I had no right to feel this way. It was then, just as I was about to leave the ball, the doors slowly creaked open again. "Now arriving, Sir De' La Pression of the outer fields!" Everyone gave loud claps and were gasping about his arrival. I just stood there staring, well more like glaring. I certainly did not want to see him, let alone talk to him. Ah but the fates had other plans for me once again. Before I could escape his sights, I was twirled around and dipped. "Madame Lady! What a wonderful time to see you!" I wanted to punch him right in the face. "I can't say the same for you De' La Pression. You seem to be a beacon of trouble whenever I even mention your name." He just smiled and straightened me up. "My darling you look like you were about to leave! Why, can't I just ask for one little dance before the fair maiden goes?" I didn't trust him as far as I could see without my glasses. "You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you." His smile became wider as my answer. I sighed loudly and took hold of his outstretched hand. He lead me to the center of the floor, and a slow waltz began to play. "My dear I do enjoy our meet ups, don't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my head. "I rather you take a long walk of a short cliff. I don't understand why you can't seem to take the hint and leave me alone." 

He gave a mighty chuckle as he spun me around. "I like how you handle yourself during our meetings my dear! You never let things go to far, but it does affect you. No matter how much you try to hide it." I didn't have an answer for him. I just wanted to go home and sleep. "What is it that you want? I can't imagine You just wanting to have a friendly chit chat with me." It was like the air around us suddenly got colder. Like the warmth from the ball was unreachable to us. "Why, my dear I just want to finish what we started. I just hate leaving a game unfinished, and you have gotten so far too." I promptly stomped on his foot and tried to leave but was encased in a familiar dark purple mist. "Now that wasn't nice! I truly hope that you enjoy this round of the game, I hate being the only one having fun." I was consumed by the mist momentarily as the mist clouded my eyes and then vanished. I hated when he used his spells on me. They were nothing but bad news and cause me nothing but grief.

"I have some friends that would love to meet you! This round in the game is all about meeting them. I do hope you enjoy my dear, and until next time." He vanished in a smog of the purple mist. I just knew I would be in for a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who was curious enough to read this. Yes, this is a telling of my time with depression, social anxiety, and negative thoughts. I'm not looking for attention just felt better after typing and posting this. I just want to tell people how I feel without actually telling them face to face. I always have a hard time explaining my feelings when I do and then I get frustrated and upset. This will be a short story and also my first ever story that will stay on here. I'm also trying to put this in a way that makes me work on my fantasy writing for my other story.
> 
> Please leave a comment and even Kudos it if ya want.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/readinglover200  
> https://www.twitter.com/PikkaxGirl  
> ~Pika


End file.
